I'll Protect You
by Tabrina
Summary: Over the holiday Tai and Yama finally realize that being more than friends might not be so bad. Then again, not everyone is as accepting as their friends, now are they? RR please :D Taito!
1. You were there all along

OMG! I had 4 pages in size 10 font, and then my computer decides to crash, and none of it was saved. God I hate my computer… Well here we go.. Again..

It wasn't big news to know that his father was gone again for a few days. In fact with his job, it happened quite frequently. Even before he had ever gone to the digital world, Matt was being left alone in the house. Now that he found himself at the mature age of 18, nothing had changed, except for the fact he wasn't as afraid of someone coming and finding out that a thirteen year old was left home alone ninety percent of the time. He knew that with becoming an adult, one had responsibilities in order to keep such things as this apartment. He also knew that if his dad wouldn't go on all of these crazy story runs for the company, he wouldn't have the money to support Matt living with him. Of course, Matt wouldn't have ended up on the street, but worse. He would have ended up living with his mother and Takeru. Not that he really minded Takeru, but his mother and him, never really got along all that great. She never liked his aloof attitude, and icy exterior, it clashed too much with Takeru's happy attitudes. Thankfully, his dad went on every errand his boss sent his way, with no complaints, and thus, Matt was left in his apartment. Though, if anyone were to pay attention, they would think Matt lived alone, and that older gentleman would just come to visit every once in a while.

Yamato let out a sigh, snatching the note off the table roughly and crumpling it in his hand. As if the note burned just to keep in his hand, he tossed it into the trash underneath the counter that was previously it's home. Normally Matt's father's trips never seemed to bother him, but being that today was the day before Thanksgiving, it slightly irked Matt, that whoever had given his dad the job, could be such a jackass. Looking around the dark house, he was almost glad that they had school today. The silence was deafening, and the dark apartment was almost eerie as Matt looked around. Running his fingers through his smooth blonde locks, he grabbed his school bag and headed for the door. Taking a last glance over his shoulder at the dark house, he turned back to the door, reaching for the handle, which without him even touching it turned on it's own.

The door swung open, hitting Yama straight in the face, and connecting with his nose mostly, with a sickening crunch. Matt knew exactly what idiot had thrown open the door with such force, then again, it was the only other person that ever came to his house really. As he stood there, eyes tearing from the pain shooting through his nose, and hand covering his nose, as if the door would attempt to connect again, he saw the brown haired doofus peek around the corner.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Yama!" Tai slid around the door, closing it behind him, and stepping closer to Matt. Matt on the other hand was glaring daggers at Tai, which probably weren't as effective with tears leaking from his icy blue eyes. His hand was gingerly moved from his nose, as Tai's slightly tanner one grabbed his wrist to pull it back to examine the damage. The damage was apparently great enough to make Tai cringe, which instantly signaled Matt, that his nose was bleeding. Tai may have been the leader, the brave one, hence why he had the crest of courage, but when it came to someone else's blood, especially his blonde haired best friend, Tai tended to get a little iffy. Putting his other hand to his nose, as if it would stop the bleeding, Matt let himself be lead to the bathroom. Tai began running one of the washcloths under some warm water, before handing it over to Matt, who gratefully took it and instantly put it under his nose. As Matt stood there, holding the cloth under his nose, Tai decided to take a seat on the closed toilet seat.

"Why were you behind the door anyway?" Tai's head tilted slightly to the side, and Matt might have smiled at the puppy like actions had he not been in pain. Sometimes Tai's actions were usually seemingly taken from an animal of some sort. Generally it seemed Tai may have been a puppy in a past life, Matt's nose was disagreeing and saying he was probably a pack of wild elephants. It wasn't till he looked back over that Tai was waiting for an answer.  
"I was _going_ to go to school, which we will probably be late for now, thanks to you." Matt groaned as he looked at his watch, and noticed that to make it to school on time, they should have left by now. He attempted to glare at Tai, but found that he probably didn't look to menacing holding a wet rag under his still bleeding nose. Tai found that those icy blue eyes glaring at you, would make anyone freeze in their spot, but Tai had been subject to those eyes, quite a few times. More often than not, when they were kids in the digital world. Those glares even barely fazed him anymore,

"Well if _someone_ wouldn't have been standing behind the door. I mean we walk to school everyday together, didn't think today would be different." Tai noticed the slight drop in Matt's shoulders, and would have had to be blind to not notice Matt hang his head. Tai wasn't exactly the smartest in their group of friends, but he knew Matt's reactions better than anyone. He had also been over to Matt's house more than anyone, and knew that nine out of ten times, his father was gone. Apparently today wasn't any different.

"Sorry, I was just out of it," Matt said, staring at the blood that swirled around the drain before falling down along with the water. Tai being the soccer fanatic he was, had had enough bloody noses in his days, and knew that staring down, was not the way to get rid of one. Then again, Yama tended to steer clear of any physical activities unless it involved him playing his guitar, wherever necessary. He doubted that Matt had ever had a bloody nose in his life.

"Your never gonna stop the bleeding that way, Yama," Tai said sighing , pushing himself off the toilet seat. He walked over to Matt, coming up right behind him, and pushing his head up, so that Matt was instead looking towards the ceiling. Now if he had been anyone else he probably would have found himself with an elbow in his stomach for getting into Matt's space bubble. Seeing as he was Tai though, he had no worries as Matt just growled at him, but did as was told. Tai then chose that time to steer himself in front of him, and carefully walk Yama backwards so he could sit on the toilet seat, and Tai could actually see his face. Tai as carefully as he could, reached a tanned hand out towards Matt's nose, gently pinching the bridge of it. When Matt's eyes didn't tear, he knew that at least nothing was broken, and Matt would live to see another day.

"Here lets move the cloth," as he said this, Tai reached for the cloth, glad when Matt let him take it. He had a little bit of blood still on the path to his lips, which Tai quickly wiped away. "Looks like the bleedings stopped." After cleaning up the remaining bit of blood, Tai tossed the washcloth into the sink. He watched as Matt put his head down slowly, as if the slightest movement would make his nose gush blood, then looked at his watch.

"Well school's started already." Sighing he ran a hand through his hair, fixing the strands that had fallen out of place while he had his head tilted back. He stood up, feeling a sudden pass of dizziness, which he figured was because of the nose bleed, and not eating breakfast. He looked around, and when not seeing it, assumed he probably left his bag in the other room. When he felt eyes on him, he looked over to Tai, who was watching him like a hawk. "What?"

Tai instantly put his hands up in defense, recognizing the annoyed, cold tone in Matt's voice. Without even taking another glance at Matt, he ducked out of the bathroom and into the other room. Matt sighed, figuring that he was already grabbing his book bag and waiting for Matt to join him, so they could head to school, late as they were. When Matt stepped out of the bathroom though, he was greeted with the sight of Tai sitting at the table. Looking quite pleased, and eager.

"What are you doing? We have to get to school." Matt rested his hands on his hips, feeling like a mother asking her child a question they already knew the answer to.

"Well I thought since we're already late, we may just stay here." Tai sighed, but he did have a point. If they were to go in now, they would get detention, and would spend the entire day sitting in the detention room with Mr. Hirosaki. The most neurotic, disturbed teacher at any high school, anywhere. It had to be complete silence in the room, and even the sound of a heavy sigh would send the man into a full out panic. Though it was fun to make slight noises within the first ten minutes of class, after about thirty, it began to get old, and irritating. Matt sighed, and Tai must have realized instantly that he was giving in to play hooky.

"So, you hungry," Tai asked sheepishly. Matt knew it didn't matter if he was or not, but that was Tai's subtle hint, that he wanted Yama to make him something. He didn't really have a problem with fixing Tai something to eat. At least when Tai was here, he had a reason to cook, and someone actually ate it after it was cooked. He walked to the fridge, knowing that it didn't really matter what he made, as Tai was practically a garbage disposal when it came to food. Then again, when it came to Tai's mothers foods, sometimes he imagined you would have to be a disposal. Though Matt generally liked to cook, he just wasn't in the mood, and instead went for cold sandwiches. Tai though noticed this instantly.

"How long is he gone for?" It wasn't the question that Matt jumped at, but more of that Tai had managed to sneak up behind him without making a noise, and rest his chin on Matt's shoulder, looking down to the sandwiches. It wasn't an odd thing for Tai to lean on him, hug him, or just basically be a touchy person. Yama had grown accustomed to it, and had come to be a little touchy with Tai as well. If one were to look at the pair, they were practically married in the way they acted. So it never came as a surprise when both came to confess their feelings to the other digi-destined. It seemed the only people that didn't know of their feelings, was the other. It never really had become an issue, neither would kiss the other, for fear of risking what they had now, but both craved for something more. It didn't came as a shock to either when Matt leaned back against Tai.

"He'll be gone past Thanksgiving. After that I'm not sure how long he'll be gone this time." Matt noticed the catch in Tai's breath, but when he felt the others cheeks lift, meaning Tai was smiling, it almost sent Matt into a rage. "I don't see how this is-" but his sentence was cut short.

"That settles it then!" Tai said, hugging Yama from behind, laughing into his ear. "You'll have dinner at our house!" Matt dropped the knife he had been using to cut the sandwiches, with a clatter as it fell against the countertop. Tai didn't seem to think anything of it, as he leaned into Yama and proceeded to grab his sandwich and lean back against the table behind him.

"Tai, I can't, I couldn't-" but Tai's glare told him he better stop before he said anything further.

"You won't impose. You're like family to us, and besides, if it makes you feel better, you can pull your weight and help my mom cook. God knows she needs all the help she can get." Tai laughed heartily, but Matt was still a little unsure. Sure it was true, the boys were around each other almost constantly, and the Yagami's truly did treat him as if he were family, but it still felt like he was imposing somehow. "Stop, stop thinking your going to impose." Matt opened his mouth to explain but Tai would have none of it, quickly grabbing the second half of a sandwich, and quickly stuffing the corner into Yama's mouth. Yama glared, but it only made Tai laugh harder. He knew it was useless to argue with Tai once his mind was made up, but it didn't make him feel any better about it.

The day from there on out, was spent, the way they mostly did. They couldn't go to Tai's house until school would be over, or his parents would know they had skipped. That was the one bad part about being part of the Yagami family. If he was in trouble, he was going to get in trouble just as much as Tai was. So the day was spent, playing video games, in which, Tai would pout if he lost, or gloat if he won, which was nothing new to Matt. It was also nothing new, that when he started losing the racing game, he decided to start pushing Yama, and trying to mess with his control, in order to screw him up.

"Dude! Knock it off! I'm going to beat you, just deal with it!" Tai growled, and leaned into Matt completely.

"No way! You're a cheater!" Matt laughed, knowing full well he wasn't cheating, but to Tai, everyone cheated if they beat him. Matt laughed and pushed back against Tai, but wasn't expecting Tai to suddenly move forward, causing Matt to fall behind him. Tai then scoot back again, trapped Matt's stomach in-between Tai's back and the couch. Thusly he couldn't see the screen and ended up veering off the road, giving Tai the chance to swing in front of him, and finish the race in first. When the race was over Tai looked behind him and smirked at Matt. Matt just growled and punched Tai in the back in an attempt to get the big lug to move, so he could get himself unstuck.

"Oh you wanna fight?" Tai laughed and moved, but quickly, he was pinning Matt to the floor, while Matt attempted anything he could. Both of his wrists were held in one of Tai's hands, and as Tai sat on his hips, he could find no way of escape. Until he realized he still had his legs, and he was about to fight dirty to win. He kicked his knees up and found that they connected with Tai's back, which made Tai hiss in pain, but gave Matt just enough to roll the boy off of him, and pinned Tai under him. He couldn't hold both of Tai's hands in one, but he could hold them both down, with both of his. He found himself sitting on Tai's hips, and laughed triumphantly. Said laugh was cut short quickly, as realized exactly what he was sitting on. He knew he was sitting on Tai's hips, but why was it suddenly, it felt like… The blush that covered Yama's cheeks was a dead giveaway, that Tai had been found out. The utter horror that fell upon Tai's cheeks after that, was a look Matt had only seen a few times in his life.

"Yama.. Wait.. I-I can explain." Tai's stammering brought him back to reality, and as ice blue looked into chocolate brown, Matt waited for the explanation. After the explanation though, what would he say? It was apparent that this had just gone past the friendship barrier, and was he okay with this? It was true that they practically acted like a couple now, but would the title change something. If they were to be an official gay couple, would things suddenly change between them? He couldn't deny that he wanted Tai, tiny touches, and the way Tai would hang on him, always would send a spark up his spine, so then what was the problem? Life, that was the biggest problem. Being seniors in high school, what would people say if they found out. Tai could throw a punch with the best of them, being athletic and on the soccer team, but Matt was another story. He played guitar, he tussled with Tai quite a bit, but when it came to an actual fight, for his life, if it ever came to that, could he do it?

"Ok.. I can't explain," again Tai's worried voice break into this thoughts. Tai looked mortified, probably expecting Yama to dash away. Tai was ready to catch him though, as Yama noticed both hands were poised and ready to grab him wherever he could if it came down to a chase. But, Matt didn't feel like running, in fact, he was quite content with where he was now. He wanted Tai, wanted him bad, what should it matter what the rest of the world would say?

"Oh god, please don't hate me Yama, I- I can leav--" Tai's sentence was cut short when a pair of lips connected with his own. Tai was of course stunned at first, but was elated when his mind finally put the pieces together. Matt, the ice queen, as Tai sometimes called him, was kissing him. If it weren't for the fact he was under the boy, and currently had more important things, he would have danced for joy. Instead, he chose to show his elation in another way, wrapping his strong tan arms around Yamato, sliding his tongue against Matt's lips, in a silent plea for entrance. The plea was answered and Tai slowly, slid his tongue in to play along with Matt's own. Tai had no idea how, but he could definitely taste cinnamon on Matt's tongue, vanilla too, and something completely unrecognizable, but Tai craved more of it. Unfortunately the need to breath won out, and both boys pulled back, but barely. Yamato's cheeks were flushed, and it took all of Tai's self control, not to find out if he could make the boy blush even more.

"That was a good explanation I'd say," the blonde uttered, slightly out of breath, after a moment of silence. Tai laughed, and held Matt against him, just reveling in the smaller boy on top of him. Yamato on the other hand, was slightly, uncomfortable. Definitely not about how things had turned out, but the fact that he had a certain part of his anatomy standing at attention in his jeans. Not to mention the fact that Tai wasn't really in a different situation, and from what he could feel, this was not a small in the least situation. The mental pictures sent a shiver up his spine, and his breathing picked up dramatically. This didn't go unnoticed by the brown eyed boy below him, but just as he was about to find something delicious to do to his new found lover, the phone begin to ring.

"Oh what is this, some cliché movie?!" Tai yelled frustrated, as Yama laughed, picking himself up off Tai, and heading towards the phone. The caller ID had said that it was Tai Home calling, and wondered who was home at this time in the day.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt, is Tai over there," said a younger feminine voice. Kari was the one on the other end, and as Matt peeked around to see the kitchen in the clock, found that indeed it was 5 and school had been over for nearly 2 hours.

"Oh yeah Kari, we headed over to my place after school." He lied, but Matt figured that Tai's family didn't know they had skipped today. They'd just wait till after the holiday and the school called their parents. Though, Matt figured it wouldn't really matter much, seeing as no one would be home to enforce the punishment.

"Oh ok, well mom wants him to come home now."

"All right Kari, I'll tell him." He said, thinking back to the previous conversation, wondering if he should ask her to ask her mother if it was all right if he came over for the holiday.

"Thanks Matt! Bye!" And before he could even finish his reply, the phone on the other end was set down, and all he got was a dial tone.

By that point, Tai was already behind him, and draping himself over the back of Yama, indulging in the scent of apple shampoo that Matt used on his hair. He knew because first all, his hair smelled like it, and secondly Matt insisted on keeping a bottle at Tai's house in case he spent the night. Swearing that he would never use whatever 'junk' Tai put in his hair.

"Who was it," he asked, leaning forward just enough so that his breath would tickle the back of Matt's ear. To be honest, after just 'getting together' so to speak, this would have been slightly forward, but to Tai, it seemed that they had been dating forever, it was just now that they had decided to kiss. He was thrilled to feel the blonde nearly sag against him, as well as the shiver that sent up his spine.

"It was your sister, your mom wants you home now." Matt said, and suddenly, it felt as though an icy wall had been put up between the two. Tai of course, didn't notice until Yama pulled away from him a bit.

"All right then, pack yourself and lets go." Tai smiled, and attempted to pull himself back close to Yama, but it seemed the closer he got, the farther Yamato got. It wasn't until that he heard the next statement did he know why.

"I think I'll just stay here. I mean… someone has to watch the apartment, and I mean, my dad may get back early." Tai knew that Matt was making excuses, and couldn't understand why all of the sudden, going to his house was a problem. He had come over plenty of times, and now should be no different.

"I already told you, your going to come with me. You know as well as I do your dad won't be back early, and I'm not about to let you stay here by yourself over a holiday." He put his hands on his hips trying to be assertive, but soon found himself at the wrong end of the famous Yamato ice glare. Tai knew though, that if he weren't home soon, his mother was going to throw a fit, and he just couldn't have that. But he also couldn't have Yama spending Thanksgiving alone.

"Fine then I guess that settles it," Tai said, making up his mind. Before Matt had time to react he was hoisted over Tai's shoulder, and with a spank was being carried into his own room. Matt greatly protested this, but even when they got to his room he wasn't put down. Instead, Tai just grabbed some clothes, walking back into the kitchen, he set said clothes on the table, while he dumped Yama's school bag contents onto the table as well. Then proceeded to stuff the clothes into the bag, then started heading out the door.

"Put me down! Someone is going to see!" Matt's face was pure red, and he was surprised Tai hadn't gotten tired of holding him up by now. Then again, from his place over Tai's shoulder, he did get a nice look at the way his khakis moved against his ass when he walked.

"Sorry Yama, but you should have thought of that before you decided to try to get out of spending the holiday with my family." Matt sighed, glad that at least Tai had the sense to lock the door behind them. Sighing he knew that with Tai being as stubborn and thick headed as he was, he wasn't going to be put down soon. He was vaguely aware of a bag being slipped around his ankle though. "Here I think you can carry your own bag." Matt groaned, and could hear and feel the laugh that Tai let out with, seemingly very pleased with his own joke.

It was an awkward ride to Tai's house. Matt wouldn't have minded as much if it weren't for the fact that everytime he would complain, or ask to be let down, a smack was placed upon his ass that was within very easy reach for Tai. Matt learned quickly not to complain, or ask to be let down. Seeing the stairs below him, Matt realized with horror that they were near Tai's door.

"Tai put me down now! Please! This is ridiculous!" Matt pleaded, but it was to no avail, as once again, it only earned him a smack, and Tai's laugh.

"You think this is bad, wait until I tell my mother that you thought you would be imposing on us." (1) It wasn't until he heard the slight gasp that he knew that Tai's mother had answered the door.

"Tai what are you doing!?" Tai's mother's shriek brought about another fit of laughter from him. Tai grabbed the backpack from Yama's ankle and then leant over to set Yama's feet back on solid ground. Quickly spinning him around to look at his mother. He walked in front of Yama and began to speak in a low hushed voice, in which Yamato couldn't hear, but knew that with the look on her face, he was in for it now. Tai just stood behind her as she stepped forward and placed her hands on her hips. "Yamato Ishida, you know that you are welcome in this house no matter what." She smiled and ruffled his hair, which she generally did to Tai, but when doing it to Matt was another story. He didn't have a mop top like Tai did, so as soon as her back was turned, Yama quickly fixed his hair.

"We're going to my room!" Tai yelled even though his mother was only a room away. Her yell in confirmation was all they needed as they raced to his room. As soon as they got into the room, Yama decided to assault the boy who had previously held him on his shoulder in public. Tai just laughed at Yama's feeble attempts, and soon had him pinned beneath him in instants. It didn't take long before they were no longer fighting, and their boyish hormones began to take over. Soon Tai found himself, instead of tickling the boys sides, he was instead running his hands up under Yama's shirt, and was placing gentle bites at his throat. The sweet little mules, and gasps from Yama was enough to get Tai's blood boiling. He groaned, gently rubbing his cloth covered erection against Matt's own, and the higher pitched gasp, made it increasingly hard to not just strip Matt down and fuck him, right then and there. He felt Matt's hands run under his shirt, and scrape his nails against his back, making Tai hiss, and arch his chest closer to his blue eyed friend.

"Boys!" This one word alone was enough to make Tai jump away from Matt quickly, and nearly jump out of his skin. "Dinner is ready!" Both boys sighed a huge relief to find that Tai's mother had merely been yelling through the door, and both had been saved the embarrassment of being caught. A look between the two suddenly caught them both in a fit of laughter that kept them chuckling even as they left Tai's room and headed towards the table. The laughing quickly stopped when they both sat at the table and saw some large nearly black mound that lay against the table.

"Dig in everyone, I made meatloaf, and jerky shakes." Tai quickly glanced at Matt and shook his head as he saw him reach for the glass. Koushiro had learned the hard way about those drinks, and he wasn't about to let Matt learn the same way. The meal was relatively silent for the Yagami family. Tai and Kari argued, and of course, Tai acted like the more immature of the two, even going so far as to show Kari his half chewn food from across the table. Of course Ms. Yagami yelled at him, and Tai's father and Yama attempted not to laugh at the antics. It all felt so comfortable, that Matt had almost forgotten his uneasiness about staying tomorrow. It wasn't until dinner was over and everyone began putting their dishes in the sink that he saw Tai and his mother arguing about something. He had no idea what they were arguing about, but his mother didn't look happy, and Tai just looked upset. He managed to get a bit closer, without being noticed so that perhaps he could hear some of the conversation.

"Taichi Yagami, how could you not ask me first? You just went and told him before I could even have a say in the matter." Tai's mother stood hands on her hips, and Tai more or less, looked like he was a kid again, head bowed apologetically.

"But Mom, I figured you'd say it was fine!" His mother shook her head. With every word Matt felt worse and worse. He knew he would have been imposing coming over, and whether Tai wanted him to come over or not, he should have just stayed home. The fresh sting of tears came to his eyes, and he started to back up, ready to bolt for the door.

"Well Tai, you thought wrong. It is not fine with me, and you better go tell him now!" With that, Tai's mother began walking away. Tai hung his head sadly, and then started walking to where Matt would have been eavesdropping previously. That is, he would have been there, had he not already raced out the door.

Phew. I have been wanting to write something else for a while, but I just now finally got the time to do it. I mean, I've got 5 days off for Vacation from work and school.

(1) My xbf's family was like that. If I would say I didn't want to impose he would tell his mother, and she would almost yell at me for it. It was awkward.

Well, read and review and hopefully the chapters will be a little quicker :


	2. Stealing Kisses In The Snow

Here we go. Just a forewarning, I like to cause harm to my ukes. So poor Yama better beware L (Not this chapter yet.. But soon)  
Thanks a lot for all the great reviews! It really made me wanna write more :3

Matt had run all the way home, and as he stood in front of his door, he was out of breath, tired, and frankly he was dizzy. That had probably been the most running he had done since they were in the digital world last. Being that it was after 8 he figured it would probably be a good idea to head inside, instead of standing outside in the cold chill air. As he grabbed his keys from his pocket and unlocking the door, the apartment was pitch black, and seemed to contrast greatly with the home he just came from. As he closed the door behind him, the only light was from the blinking vcr clock a few rooms away. The darkness didn't bother him, but then again, it didn't really soothe him either. He figured if someone were to jump out from a dark room and murder him, now would be the setting they'd do it in. He ran his fingers through his hair, falling back against the door and sliding down. He wondered if they knew he had left already, and if they had, would Tai call? Would he apologize for inviting him over, or maybe invite him back? No, he had heard Tai's mother clearly, and him staying was not an option.

"Matt! Hey open the door man!" Matt nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard Tai's voice through the door. Maybe if he stayed quiet he would think he wasn't home. Then again, that was a stupid thought, where else would he have gone? "Come on Matt! Why'd you run out like that? Let me in, please?" His voice was pleading, and Tai knew that Matt could almost never say no to a voice like that. As he pushed himself up using the door as a support, he turned, gently opening the door. Tai smiled sheepishly and stepped in and fluffed some of the snow from his hair. Wait snow? Matt wondered when it had started snowing, it hadn't been snowing when he had run home. Then again, as he was running, he wasn't really registering anything but getting home. As he came back from his musings, he wondered when Tai had wrapped his arms around him. Tai's clothes were cold, but quickly warming in-between them as they hugged, but were also beginning to get Matt's clothes wet.

"Why'd you come over Tai," Matt asked as if it were the most normal question in the world. Tai just pulled Matt back at arms reach and stared wide eyed, and confused at him.

"What do you mean? You ran out! Of course I was going to come get you!" Matt shook his head and attempted to turn away from Tai, but Tai was having none of it, and pulled Matt to him again. Matt figured it was now or never to finally answer Tai's questions of why had he run.

"I heard your mom arguing. I told you I was going to impose." Yama expected a sigh, a stiffening of Tai's composure, but what he wasn't expecting was for Tai to start laughing at him! It started out as a chuckle and soon Tai was laughing so hard he was leaning on Yamato for support. Finally once Tai had calmed down did he pull Matt to him again and kiss him. Smiling at Yama as he pulled back almost as quickly as he had went forward for the kiss.  
"She was arguing because she didn't want you to help with dinner Matt. She has no problem with you staying, she just didn't think it was fair that I said you could help her cook." Tai smiled, brushing some blonde locks from Matt's surprised face as he placed a kiss on his forehead. Matt felt utterly ridiculous now, and Tai knew it from the way his cheeks flushed, and his shoulders slumped noticeably. Tai smiled and pulled back from Yamato a bit to look into the cool icy eyes, that seemed to fit the weather outside perfectly. "Now lets go before it gets too cold, too late, and my mom worries."

"What did you tell her?" Matt wondered what scatter brained lie that Tai had told his mother. Though he figured if he didn't want Tai to make up a scatter brained lie, he shouldn't have run out at full speed in the first place.

"I just told her that you had forgotten something, and went home to get it." Tai smiled very pleased with himself for coming up with a lie that his mother actually believed. The laugh that Yama produced also proved that he hadn't made up something ridiculous as well.

"Do I get to walk this time," Matt asked smirking. The playful gleam in Tai's eyes as he turned around though, clearly told him he should have kept his mouth shut. It was useless to run, for he knew Tai would catch him, so he just sighed and was ready to be hoisted up over Tai's muscular shoulder. Matt soon felt the lift, but not the shoulder that should have been accompanying it. Instead he felt a muscular chest on his one side, an arm under his knees, and one against his shoulder blades as well. Again Yama knew that any chance of escape was futile, so why bother to fight.

Carrying Yama back was yet again, amusing beyond all belief to Tai, especially to see that even though Yama showed pure annoyance, he could feel the way the blonde would snuggle up against his chest. It wasn't a long walk, but it certainly was getting colder by the minute. Though Tai's front was nice and toasty thanks to Yama's body heat, his back and legs were feeling neglected of his loves warmth. Looking up to the sky at the tiny white snowflakes falling on their heads, Tai almost wondered if it would have been a bit more romantic had both of them not been freezing. Then again, he was pretty sure of a way to warm them both up., and with a devious smirk that if Yama had seen, he probably would have made a quick get away. Tai had suddenly stopped walking, which confused Matt as he could see Tai's house from here, but when a soft pair of lips met his, all thoughts went out the window.

The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but it wasn't long before Tai just couldn't get enough of Yama's taste. He wondered if other parts of Yama tasted just as good, but then smiled against Yama's lips, knowing that it was a silly question to ask himself. Of course everything on Yama tasted just as good as those warm lips. Their tongues danced in unison to a music all their own, both knowing the steps as if practiced. Tai was right in his assumption that soon both were heated, warm, and amongst other things, completely aroused. If anyone had noticed the two boys kissing in the middle of the sidewalk, no one said anything. Then again, there weren't many people out in the snow, at night.

As Tai's tongue battled his, Yama began to tease his tongue, with tiny little touches with his own, coaxing Tai's tongue into his mouth, before gently catching Tai's tongue between his teeth, giving it a loving bite. The reaction from Tai was not exactly what he had expected as suddenly he was set back on his feet, and pushed up against the nearest wall. Tai's knee found it's way in-between his legs as Tai got back is tongue, and then used said tongue to trace wet trails down Matt's jaw and to his neck. Matt reflexively tilted his head to the side, and when he opened his half eyes a bit, he noticed someone standing beside them, tapping their foot impatiently. With a rough shove to Tai's chest, he unceremoniously fell onto his rear end onto the sidewalk below. Before he could even ask Yama what he was doing he noticed the pale face turned to look at something to his right.

"Hello boys," said a man to Tai's left, as Tai stood brushing snow off the seat of his pants.

"H-hello officer," Matt said, voice shaking. As soon as Tai heard the word officer uttered from his love's lips, he knew they were in some bad kind of trouble. Instantly turning and smiling at the man sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head gingerly with one hand.

"Your lucky I'm the one that caught you, or you may have found yourselves in a lot more trouble than your already in now. Go home, and if I catch you again, you're not going to get off with a warning." Both boys nodded, and watched as the officer walked away, mumbling something about 'damn kids'. It wasn't until they knew the man was out of hearing range that they began to bust out laughing. Both leaning on the other for support as they walked the rest of the to Tai's home. Yet as Tai opened the door, the look on his mothers face almost made him wish he were back with the cop instead.

"What took you both so long? Your both soaked from the snow, get in here and dry off." She hadn't even waited for an answer to her question before ushering them in side and already starting to lift Tai's sweatshirt over his head.

"Mom, I can- I can get it!" Matt only laughed as Tai fought with his mother as she almost literally ripped the sweatshirt over Tai's head. Ms. Kamiya put her hands up in defense and smiled down at Tai warmly.

"Fine, but then both of you get dressed into warm clothes and go to bed. Dinner is at noon tomorrow and if you boys aren't up by then I'm sending Kari in to wake you up." Both boys nodded and watched he retreating back as she headed back to her room. Once she was out of sight, Matt smirked and began tugging at the bottom of Tai's shirt.

"Tai your all wet, off with this shirt before you catch a cold!" Tai glared, or attempted to, but instead, hoisted Matt over his shoulder and carried him to his room, where he dropped him onto his bed.

"Now I'm pretty sure I had something planned for you when we got back here," Tai said with a pause to 'pretend' to think. "Oh yeah.. This," as he crawled over top of his blonde lover, capturing his lips. Tai wasted no time in pressing his tongue through Yama's lips to tussle with Matt's own. Still worked up from the kiss outside, Tai quickly begin running his hands under Matt's shirt, feeling the dip in his stomach, making note to tell Matt to eat more when this was over. Running his still cool hands up Yama's chest elicited a sharp hiss as his cool fingers ran across Matt's nipples. Yama's back arched up to him, and Tai took this opportunity to break the kiss to pull Yama's shirt over his head roughly. He was surprised when no argument came to watch the hair, and stripped off his own shirt as well.

Matt's thinner arms wrapped around Tai's neck pulling him down on top of him, crushing their lips together once more. Running his fingers down Tai's back he reveled in the way the muscles seemed to twitch beneath his fingers. On experimentation, he scratched his nails back up Tai's spine which made the other boy growl, or was it more of a purr. Either way Matt didn't care as it was a sound he wanted to hear more of later through the night. They both knew though that anything above a small noise, would have to be muffled by kisses, or something, as Kari's room was right next to Tai's, and she wasn't a heavy sleeper.

While Matt decided to go over thoughts of being caught, Tai's mind was working on over drive to just think of something to hear the delicious sounds from Matt. As he gently undid the jeans the blonde wore, he slowly slid them down his hips, making sure to brush up against the very noticeable tent in Matt's boxers. A small gasp, and a glare from lust clouded blue eyes was the reaction he got, and he loved it. It was the boxers turn now, but before he could rip them from the boys body, he found Matt sitting up working on his own khaki pants. Tai helped, and once his pants were off he could have laughed at the face Matt was giving his cloth covered erection.

Matt had felt before that Tai was slightly bigger, but to see it with barely anything covering it, made Yama slightly nervous. It had to have been about seven and a half inches, and it wasn't thin in girth either. Yama knew it was pretty apparent who was going to be on the receiving end, and though he wouldn't have had it any other way, he knew he might be limping the next day. Then again, it was hard to think about any sort of pain, as Tai lay back down on top of him, their erections rubbing against each other with each small movement Tai or Yama made.

Tai leaned forward kissing Matt's soft lips, as he slowly pulled the blondes boxers down his legs, and finally tossed them on the floor beside the bed. Taking his own off as well, he sat back, just looking down at the boy before him. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight that was coming through the blinds in his window, the slight hue of pink that decorated the boys cheeks, and the way his mouth was just barely parted as he panted.

Yama found that Tai seemed to look like a tan god kneeling before him like that. Though Yama was slightly embarrassed to be completely exposed, it was nothing compared to the excitement that ran through him at seeing Tai completely undressed before him. His face looked completely carnal as those chocolate eyes roamed over his body, and the tongue that darted out to wet his lips sent a shiver down Matt's spine. He knew Tai would never hurt him on purpose, but by the way he was looking positively animalistic, he knew he'd be feeling this tomorrow, but god he didn't care.

"Not even hell, could be hotter than you right now," Tai said as he leaned back forward, capturing the boys lips in another heated kiss. As their hands roamed isotheres bodies, and their members rubbed against the others, neither could stand the wait any longer, but it was Yama who decided to plead.

"Tai.. Please.." Tai knew exactly what Yama wanted but Tai wasn't exactly prepared for something like this. Matt was not a girl, and therefore.. Well.. He couldn't fuck Matt dry, he knew that much.

"Matt I.. I don't have anything… to uhh.." He figured Matt knew, but when Matt pulled him closer, and wrapped his legs around his waist, it took all Tai had not to just bury himself into the hilt into Matt. He knew Matt wasn't exactly thinking of the pain, and was lost in pure pleasure right now, and no matter how much he begged and pleaded, he wasn't going to hurt Yama. "Hold on" he murmured quickly, before grabbing his boxers and quickly throwing them on, and dashing towards the bathroom. He searched the cabinets, under the sink, everywhere, in search for anything that would make this a little easier. When he found some old petroleum jelly, he figured that would be perfect. Grabbing the tube, and quicker than he ran down the field at soccer, ran to his room. He threw his boxers off, and was soon right back, kneeling between Matt's legs. Now, neither one knew anything about this, so when it came to the smaller details that should have been before the initial deed, they somewhat skipped it.

"Tai please! Fuck me," Matt said, the last two words being closer to a whisper, as to not let anyone outside the room hear this little plea. Those two words alone made Tai bite his lip, dipping his fingers into the goo like substance, rubbing it along his member. When Tai leaned over, placing himself at Matt's entrance, he leaned his head so that his lips were just by the boys ear.

"What do you want Yama, tell me what you want me to do to you," Tai whispered into his ear. The soft warm breath tickled Matt's ears, and he lifted his hips, feeling Tai pressing against him.

"Fuck me Tai.. Hard.. Fast.. Fuck me into the mattress," At this little spout from Yama, Tai's eyes nearly rolled back into his head as his blood pounded in his ears. He chose that moment to cover Matt's mouth with his own, knowing this would hurt Yama at first, and thrust into him, hard, fast, and fully. The scream being muffled by Tai's lips, as Tai visually cringed, eyes closed, not being able to look at his lovers pained face. When the scream had ended, he moved away, looking down to see Yama's eyes closed tightly, tears streaming down his face, and blood running from his lip, as he bit it. Tai leaned closer again, trying not to move his lower regions too much until Yama had adjusted, and licked the blood away from his lips, giving Yama a small kiss.

Matt felt as if he were being torn in two, and he wondered if it was possible. He knew he had told Tai hard and fast, but he was thankful Tai chose not to listen, and instead stayed completely still as he adjusted. Now Yama had seen Tai before, but god, he felt bigger than he looked. He was attempting to will the pain away, but knew the pain would only go away so fast, and it would probably be easier to just focus on pleasure than pain. As he lifted his hips a bit, he could hear Tai groan above him, and felt his hips give a little twitch. Sure it still hurt, but with that little twitch, Tai managed to hit something that sent stars exploding before Yama's eyes. When he opened his eyes, to see Tai, looking down at him concerned, but also seeming like a caged animal. It only took a nod from Yama before Tai slowly slid out, before slamming back home, causing both boys to shudder in pure ecstasy.

"God.. Yama.. Your fucking tight!" Tai's breath was shaky as he continued to slowly but surely thrust in and out of Yama. As the pressure for both of them started to build, he noticed Yama was starting to move his hips against him, quickly, and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him toward him. What Tai thought was going to be a kiss, turned out to be Yama whispering into his ear.

"It doesn't hurt Tai. Stop holding back. Fuck me like the animal I see behind your eyes. Fuck me Hard Taichi, make me scream for you." Tai couldn't take it anymore. Yama was right he had been holding back, but only because he didn't want to hurt his dear lover. Tai pulled out then, much to Yama's surprise, as he thought maybe he had gone too far, but when he found Tai grabbing his hip and flipping him over, he knew exactly what was going on.

"You drive me fucking crazy Yama, now I'm gonna do the same to you." He roughly lifted Yama's hips before thrusting back inside of him. He hoped Yama could handle it, because with Yama's little dirty talk, he couldn't control himself, and he just hoped to god he didn't hurt Yama in the process. Every wild thrust from Tai seemed to cause Yama a breathy moan, and each breathy moan drove Tai even crazier. It wouldn't be long now for Tai, and with the way Matt was pushing his hips back against him, matching his thrusts, it wouldn't be long for Yama either. As Yama's moans started to get louder, Tai knew he had to quiet the boy some how, and since he couldn't kiss the boy in this position, he did the next best thing, leaned over and put his hand over his mouth. He wasn't expecting Yama to move his hand slightly and begin licking and sucking at two of his fingers. That tongue lapping at his fingers, drove Tai wild, as he wondered how skilled that tongue was in other areas. Pulling his hand back, he slid it beneath Matt, and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. He almost laughed as Yama pulled the pillow to his lips, biting at one corner, but the grunts could still be heard from the blonde.

Yama was close, so close he was surprised he hadn't cum already. Tai was close as well, as his thrusts became uneven, and no longer had a rhythm as they did before.

"God, Yama.. I- I.." Yama wasn't sure if Tai said anything else, as suddenly a hand slapping against his ass brought him over the edge, a high octave whimper being let lose into the fabric of the pillow as his cum burst forth, landing on his stomach, and the sheets below. He felt Tai pull out, and hearing his name from the brunettes lips, then felt a splash along his back of a warm liquid. It was the first of a few, as with each splash he felt, he heard a grunt from Tai.

When all was said and done, he felt Tai fall to the bed beside him, breathing heavily. Matt smiled, and would have rolled over to lay next to him, if he didn't have a small rivulets of cum running down his spine to pool in the small of his back. The sheets below him also starting to get his belly a bit sticky, as the cum began to cool and dry. Tai must have caught a glimpse of the liquid on Yama's back as he crawled over him, grabbing some tissues from a box beside his bed, wiping away the sticky mess from his lover. The sheets were wiped as well as Yama rolled onto his back away from the spot. Both were sated, and exhausted, but knew that suspicions would definitely arise if they were to be woken up, naked and in the others embrace.

Slowly Tai got off the bed first, stretching, smiling at the fact he knew Yama watched his every naked move, and grabbed his boxers slipping them on, and finding some dry clothes to change into. He heard a hiss of pain, and before the blonde could say a word, Tai was by his side, helping him stand. Yama had been right when he guessed he would be sore from their actions. They were completely worth it, but it felt like someone had started a fire on his backside, and up his spine. He was slightly releived when Tai gently sat him back on the bed, and helped him get dressed into boxers, and something dry. When everything was too their liking, sleep was something both boys needed desperately, and as they crawled under Tai's comforter, neither could have been happier. The warmth from the blanket, was nothing compared to the warmth of the other so close, or the warmth in their hearts.

AN: All right well I'll stop it there. God that was probably the sappiest end to a chapter I've ever written. Yes I know the lemon came fast, but think of it. I had said they were always very touchy feely, and to be touchy feely with the one you secretly love, I'm sure can build up some sexual frustration lol. This is not the end, as I will be having more. I just figured that seemed a good place to stop this chapter. I will really try to update this soon, but don't expect that it will be everyday I update lol. Only because of my break have I gotten to update and write so much.

Also, thank you so much for the great reviews on the first chapter, after I read them, I instantly started writing chapter 2.

Also, I know they probably don't have thanksgiving in Japan but.. Well I have no excuse.. Sorry! It just happened to be thanksgiving and it incorporated itself in it's story.

Another thing "Not even hell…" Is not mine. (I wish) It's a line from the song "This is For Keeps" by Spill Canvas.. Their entire cd (one fell swoop) was mostly my inspiration for this chapter :D


	3. Maybe Thinks Will Be Ok

You can pretty much thank Ben 10 for this update lol. I heard Yama's voice and instantly I knew I had to write more :D But GOD! Kevin is so evil! 

It felt like only a few hours before Kari was inside Tai's room, jumping on the bed. Matt groaned and shoved his head under the pillow, while Tai used his pillow to attack his sister. The squeals and laughter from brother and sister were heard across the house, which meant for Matt who was right next to the pair, the pillow was definitely not drowning out any noise. It wasn't long before Kari was chased from the room, and with a groan Tai lay back down, grabbing Matt and pulling him close under the covers.

"Up, out of bed! Both of you have slept long enough!" The groan from both boys made Ms. Kamiya laugh, but ruffled both their hair all the same. Now Ms. Kamiya knew Matt took good care of his hair, and to put it out of place was like murdering him, and Tai… well Tai just didn't like it. Needless to say it didn't take long before both boys were out of bed and chasing her out of the room.

"Look at my hair, ugh" After the roughing up Tai's mother gave his hair, it looked almost as crazy as Tai's. So maybe that's how Tai's hair managed to stand on ends like that. Tai yawned and mumbled something, but was otherwise still half asleep on his feet looking for some clothes.

"Hey Tai, mind if I take a shower?" A blush came to both boys faces when Matt gingerly touched his back, and both were reminded of last nights activities. Tai nodded, but not before coming over to pull Matt to him for a soul shattering kiss. Matt whimpered and leaned into Tai's chest, wrapping his arms around his neck. As the pulled back, Tai gently placed a kiss on Matt's forehead before spinning him around and giving him a little push to the door.

"Hurry up before my mom blows a gasket. I need one too, so none of your hour long showers." Matt blushed, knowing that because of his hair care, he did tend to take a little longer in the shower than most boys, but he never expected it to be an hour. He nodded, and grabbed a pair of clean clothes, before attempting to hide most of his limp, as he headed to the bathroom. Tai caught it as he watched Yama leave and cringed, hoping that Yama wasn't hurting too badly. He ran a hair through is 'mop top' as Matt liked to call it, as he recalled last nights events. He had been pretty rough with the frail boy, but in his own defense Yama had asked for it.

Despite the ever present pain in his lower back and other areas around that region, Yama was in a great mood. Images of last night kept popping into his head, and instead of sending pleasure filled shivers up his spine, he felt instead like almost screaming out his love for Taichi and letting anyone in the world hear. He felt so much like a girl, and probably if he had been one, he would have been squealing in joy by now, but since he wasn't, he wouldn't degrade himself. However, he felt in some way, he needed to get out how he felt somehow.

It was feint but Tai could hear the soothing sounds of Yama's voice as it carried through the thin walls of the bathroom. He had to almost strain to hear, but when he did, it made him smile nearly ear to ear to hear those words coming from that soft voice.

_And although I know I don't believe in destiny  
Maybe it found me  
Now my world is filled with so many things  
But nothing compares to the touch of your skin  
There's a symphony  
And a melody that plays whenever you're around  
I think I've been found_

As Matt stepped out from under the warm spray of water, he felt as if he could be floating. Then when he tried to walk, he knew he was definitely not floating, and every step sent a spark of pain up his back. As he began getting dressed, slowly, as to cause as little pain as possible, he didn't regret anything. Well, nothing but the pain, he could do without the pain. As he walked out of the bathroom, hair neatly combed into place, and feeling refreshed, he could smell dinner, and was surprised it didn't smell burnt, or destroyed in some way. He hadn't noticed he hade made it back to Tai's room until he was lifted off his feet and spun around.

Tai smiled up into Yamato's clearly confused expression, and as he gently set the boy back on his feet, he stole a kiss from feathery soft lips. It felt as if he couldn't get enough of Yama, and as soon as the kiss was ended he pulled him into a tight hug, and felt as if he would never let go.

"Tai? Is-Is something wrong?" When all Yama got in response was a kiss, he knew Tai was just being… well Tai. Tai didn't hide his emotions, and if he ever tried, it never worked very well. Those large chocolate eyes could never truly hide what the boy was feeling, and they always betrayed him when it came to being quiet about his feelings.

"I'll go help your mom, you go take your shower. You smell," Yama pulled away as if highly offended by the odor Tai was giving off, but in reality Tai didn't smell at all. Well, he did smell, but he smelled of the rain that had yet to fall, the trees in summer, and something uniquely Tai. When he looked up to those big brown eyes, he found himself getting lost in them, and just as he was about to reach those wonderful lips, a loud knock was heard on the door, making the boys pull apart. Yama laughed as he heard Tai mumble something about 'cheesy clichés' and looked over toward the door as Tai opened it wide.

"Tai! Hurry up and get ready! Dinner is already ready!" Tai grumbled, obviously very upset to be pulled away from what was sure to turn into an amazing kiss, grabbing some clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Tai's mother watched him stalk off, before ushering Yama to the kitchen. She kindly asked him to help Kari set the table, setting plates, cups, random assortments of food, until everything had been neatly placed.

Tai had perfect timing as he walked out of the bathroom, dressed clean, and hair still dripping wet. When his mother scolded him for coming out with wet hair, he merely shrugged and shook his head water droplets flying everywhere. A grin was plastered on Tai's face as his sister shrieked, and everyone but Yama, complained about him getting them wet. As Tai took his seat next to Yama, and they all beginning eating, everyone at the table was surprised that everything was edible, and there were no strange concoctions.

"Kari helped me cook, didn't she do a great job." Tai's mother suddenly said, smiling at Kari, obviously very proud of her daughter. Kari blushed putting her head down, as everyone added their own two cents about the cooking. As dinner continued on normally, Tai's father soon intervened into a conversation looking pointedly at Matt.

"So are you going to be spending the night here Matt?" And at this, Yama didn't exactly know what to answer. He hadn't really thought about it, and hadn't talked to Tai either. Could he stay? Was Mr. Kamiya trying to hint he wanted him to leave? As he searched for some sort of answer Tai leaned over wrapping his arm around his shoulder playfully.

"Yep, he's gonna stay here. That way at school tomorrow we can just walk together." Tai caught Matt's grateful look out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Well then since you boys have school tomorrow, no tussling into the wee hours of the night like last night all right?" At Tai's mother's words, both boys stiffened and stared straight at her. She hadn't seemed to mind, as she just went back to eating. Perhaps his mother had thought all him and Yama were fighting like they tended to do. Could she know? The both nodded, but as conversations soon resumed, both boys still had a hanging feeling of impending doom.

After dinner, everyone was full, tired, and definitely ready to hit the hay. Not even the two hormone driven boys wanted another repeat of last night. The night was instead spent, laying close, exchanging small kisses, before both were too exhausted to keep their eyes open. As Tai rolled over onto his back, he felt Yama come with him, resting his head on his shoulder, and wrapping an arm around him. Tai smiled, and wrapped one arm around Yama keeping him close, before something came to mind.

"Hey Yama?" As Tai tilted his head a bit to look over at the nearly asleep blonde resting on his chest he was yet again almost taken aback by just how beautiful one boy could look.

"Yeah Tai," the blonde replied, pushing himself up a bit to look at Tai.

"I love you Yama.." It was a simple enough sentence, but those words alone made Matt's heart leap into his throat. He wanted to scream back that he loved him too, but it was if he couldn't breath. When he noticed the almost hurt look in Tai's face he did the only thing he could, and kissed him. He tried to pour everything he was feeling into that one kiss alone, all the love he felt for Tai, the desire, everything. They stayed lip locked, until both boys were dizzy with lack of breath.

"Tai I.." but before he could finish he found Tai's finger pressed gently against his lip.

"Trust me.. I felt it.." Tai smiled, and gave Matt a one armed hug, as Yama laid his head back on his shoulder with a content sigh. No other words were shared that night, both just falling into a deep slumber.

Of course words the next morning were sparse and far between, as both boys meandered around attempting to find their things for school. Of course, Matt's weren't there, and they had to trek back to his house to grab his books and things all the same. The walk to school was boring, except for a flirt, or small kiss here and there. Yama was a little hesitant to show his affections so openly in public, but Tai didn't seem to care, and was ready to tell the whole world. Yamato wasn't exactly worried about their friends finding out, seeing as he had confided them a while ago about his feelings for Tai, and knew they all excepted it, but how would the rest of the school react? Luckily Matt didn't have much time to worry as though he would have liked, Tai and him had barely any classes together. Tai had morning soccer practice, which Yama would watch, while sometimes catching up on homework, and after that, they saw each other at lunch, and then on the walk home.

As Tai dashed over to his soccer teammates, Yama took a seat at the bleachers, not surprised to see that it was full of girls chatting, and giggling. Some were girlfriends of the other teammates, some came with friends, and some were just there to watch the cute boys race up and down the field. Yama didn't really mind their mindless chatter, he just fixated himself with watching Tai's practice. Now he knew Tai was athletic, but everytime he got to watch the boy pull maneuvers and create quick tactics to get the ball, it reminded him all over again why Tai had been the leader in their little digi-destined team. Though he was dense, and come off as being a little scatter brained, when it came down to it, he could think up a strategy in the quickest time, and in the most strenuous situations. Then he noticed Daisuke out there as well, and he was the only one who seemed to match Tai in skill at all. He wasn't surprised that the soccer team was generally undefeated, except for one game where Tai ended up getting hurt, and Daisuke was off the others in the digital world.

As a harsh wind blew, Tai wondered why the hell the coach insisted the boys continue to practice up until there was too much snow on the ground that they couldn't barely move. Looking back over to the field, it didn't seem that any of the boys had noticed that it was nearly freezing, and some seemed to welcome the cool weather. Then again, Yama figured it was warmer running around a field, instead of just sitting on cold metal bleachers.

As it got closer to school time, the boys started wrapping up their practice putting away equipment, and heading to the bleachers to greet their fans. Tai was first over there after the equipment was put away, racing over to Yama and literally lifting him off the bleachers. Tai didn't notice the strange, almost disgusted looks coming from many of his teammates behind him, but Yama sure did. He could just barely see past Tai's hair, and with the look he was getting, he figured death looked nicer. As Tai set him back on his feet, he wasn't prepared for the kiss that landed on his lips. The girls behind him gasped, some starting to giggle, and the boys behind Tai began to whisper quietly to each other. Tai didn't pay attention to any of it, as he was quite content holding his new boyfriend close, kissing his lips. That was, until Yama pushed him away a bit, looking utterly shocked, and.. Scared? Why was Yama scared?  
"Tai! You can't do that at school," Yama all but hissed at him. Tai looked down at his loves blue eyes, still trying to figure out why he looked so god damn scared.

"Why not?" Tai said, tilting his head a bit to the side. Yama opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again. What could he say? He wanted to kiss Tai too, so what should it matter to them what Tai's teammates thought? What he didn't know, was the look they were getting from Tai's teammates should have made it matter.

Tai smiled at Yama, and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek, before heading back to his team, to head to the lockers to change and get themselves ready for class. Yama didn't hear much of any conversation, but would have to ask Tai later, why he had smacked Daisuke upside the head.

The first half of the morning went by fast, and the rumor of the kiss went even faster. Wherever Yama went he heard whispers, and could almost guarantee that he knew what they were about. It was no surprise when Mimi and Sora came up, chattering about it, cornering him in one of his classes to beg for details. They said it had to have been good, because in one of the classes before Sora had asked Tai and he just got a blush and a dreamy look on his face. When he had no choice but to spill the beans, both girls were squealing and giggling. Luckily, when the next class came around, Jyou confronted him about it, but didn't ask for details, just merely smiled and congratulated him.

Yama smiled happily as he headed to lunch, things had turned out better than he had thought. He wasn't being threatened, and not many seemed to have a problem with the two of them. Taking his seat at lunch, Koushiro joined him, and not much longer Kari, Davis, and Tai were soon to follow. Davis of course pining for Kari's attention, and Kari just acting as cool as she ever had. Tai seemed to be beaming, and placed a small kiss on Yama's cheek as he sat down. Apparently the rumor hadn't gone into the computer lab where Koushiro was almost all day, as he choked on his drink. Davis laughed and filled him in, making kissy faces almost through out the tale of what had transpired that morning. Which earned him a slap upside the head from Kari, as she sipped her soda.

"Oh hey Yama, I've gotta meet Mr. Nakahara after school to talk about some papers I didn't turn in, so I'll be a little late walking home with you." Tai looked over at Yama apologetically, but Yama merely smiled.

"No problem, I'll just wait by my locker for you." Tai nodded, and groaned when the bell to signal lunch was over sounded.

Lunch ended quicker than any of them wanted, and soon they were off to their next classes. Of course not without Tai, slipping Matt another kiss. With a wink, and a wave from his brown eyed boyfriend, Tai was off racing down the hall. Yama's thought about the days events, and after ruling out the angry glares from many of Tai's teammates, the day had gone rather well. His fears were put to rest when no one seemed to want to kill him, or even harm him because of the little fact of him being in a relationship with Tai. Classes seemed normal enough, if you didn't count the giggles and whispers when he passed, but then, being the blonde bombshell he was, that wasn't that new either.

He walked out of his last class slowly, in no rush to get to his locker. There wasn't much of a point to sprint as most students did, he had nowhere to be. As he put his books away, he notice the commotion in the hallway die down, as most students had left, or were by the doors near leaving. With a sigh he closed his locker door, and lean back against it, letting his book bag rest on the floor by him. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back against the locker door, and began to relax… until he heard a pair of feet running in what seemed his direction. When he looked up, he was met with a nearly frantic Shintaro. One of the boys on Tai's soccer team kneel in front of him panting, obviously from the run.

"Yamato.. Come quick.. Tai got hurt during after school practice!" It didn't take long before Matt was sprinting towards the boys locker room, book bag forgotten on the floor, as Shintaro followed right behind him. As Yama made it to the locker room, he flung open the door, expecting to see the boys huddled around a hurt Tai, but when he looked, Tai was nowhere in sight. It didn't take long before fear took a grip and he spun ready to run back out, if it weren't for Shintaro smiling at him, from in front of the door.

Before he could even react, a hand was fiercely grabbing his hair and throwing him to the floor, where he had barely enough time to put his hands up to stop himself from falling face first onto the hard stone floor.

"We always figured there was something funny about you, but to go and give it to Tai, you little fuck." Yama didn't recognize the voice, then again, most of the boys on Tai's team, he didn't know. He only remembered a few names from when Taichi had first introduced him to the team. This obviously wasn't the whole team either, it was only 5 of the boys, and these five obviously weren't too happy about his new relationship. When he attempted to stand, to at least try and fight back, he found himself thrown against the locker, finding one boy on either side of him, holding his hands against the locker.

A swift punch to the left side of his face, sent his whipping to one side, as almost instantly he could taste blood in his mouth. Yama knew enough than to just stand there helplessly, and as the boy made another attempt to punch him in the face, he quickly ducked his head, hearing the sound of the boys fist connecting with the metal of the locker, and a loud curse. Yama smirked and looked back up at the boy, who was coddling his now red knuckles. The smirk was quickly lost as a knee connected with his stomach, and as he hung his head in pain, his hair was once again pulled, and he was looking into dark, furious green eyes.

"You think your clever? Think your smart?! I'll show you not to fuck with me!" And as his head was thrown back against the locker, Yama found it hard to concentrate on anything. His vision faded in and out for a moment, before coming back, only to see that he would have rather blacked out, as another punch sent his head whipping to one side. He was sure his nose was bleeding, and he probably had a bruise the size of Odaiba on his cheek. As another knee connected with his stomach, Yama saw his vision black out, only to return as he was now kneeling on the floor. The boys holding his arms obviously deciding he wasn't about to fight back again. As he was hoisted to his feet by the collar of his shirt, he didn't really have the energy to fight back, so Yama did the next best thing. The blood that had been collected from his split cheek, was suddenly hurled into the other boys face. The boy stumbled a bit, wiping the blood off, but it wasn't enough to make the larger boy let Yama go. Instead he hoisted Yama off his feet a few inches and roughly slammed him against the locker.

"You're a sick fag, I better your getting off on this huh? You like it when I rough you up a bit? Well here, I'll bet you'd be a good fuck." Yama flinched, he didn't have to be a genius to know what was going to happen next. He took a large breath, even though it burned his lungs to do so, and just as he was about to let lose a scream, he felt his air ripped from his lungs with another punch to his stomach. The boy let him go, and laughed as Yama fell to his knees yet again, gasping for air. He had barely taken two breaths, when he was yet again hoisted up, but at least was able to keep his feet on the ground. His vision swam, but he promised he wasn't about to just give up, pass out, and let this sick bastard have his way with him. As one large hand ran up his shirt he suddenly heard the fiercest yell, that sent shivers up his spine, and suddenly he was dropped to the floor, and a large crash was heard to his left. 

-----------

Tai had been talking over his late assignments, failed tests, and over all bad grades with his teacher, when a frantic knock was heard from the closed classroom door. When both of their heads looked, they saw a nearly frantic Daisuke, what seemed to be, trying to bust down the door. The teacher rolled his eyes, and Tai just mumbled an apology.

"Sorry, but I should head out anyway," Tai said, giving a wave to his teacher as he headed to the door. As soon as he opened the door, Daisuke started speaking in a tongue too fast for Tai's mind to comprehend. He wasn't even sure Daisuke had been speaking words at all, come to think of it.

"Whoa whoa, slow down. What's wrong?" Tai rested his hand on his friends shoulder trying to calm the hysterical teen, knowing whatever it was, it was important, but also knowing they wouldn't know until Daisuke calmed down just a bit.

"Matt's in trouble!" As soon as the words left Daisuke's mouth, he could see Taichi visibly bristle. Daisuke began running, knowing Tai would follow, and he could explain things on the way. As they ran at nearly the same speed, Daisuke spilled what he knew.

"This morning when the team saw you kiss, some of the guys started getting disgusted. They said Yama had somehow messed you up, and they were going to set him straight. They were talking about something, but I didn't catch all of it, I just know it was after class and in the locker room."

Tai shook his head, nearly growling as he ran. Why wouldn't Yama just wait by his locker? He knew Matt never trusted anyone he didn't know, and he didn't know anyone on the team except for their names. As they got closer to the locker room, they could hear the sounds of laughter, and what sounded like the slamming of something against the metal lockers. When they got to the door, Tai attempted to throw it open, but found that it was being blocked by something, or someone. As he jiggled the handle and pushed, he found it starting to budge just a bit. What he heard next through those doors, made his blood run cold, and red to show before his vision.

"…Good fuck." No one touched his Yama, absolutely no one, and with one final push he threw open the door, only to see a bloody, and bruised Yama with Tenkuro's hand up his shirt. It sent Tai into a rage and with a growling yell, he launched himself at Tenkuro. Much like one would run their shoulder into a door to open it, Tai threw his shoulder into the man who dared hurt his Yama.

The other boys quickly scrambled when they saw Tai, being smart enough to know, you did not want to mess with the brunette. None of his team had ever seen Tai sent into a bloody rage, but by the scream they heard, they were smart enough to high tail it out of there. They knew they wouldn't get out unpunished as they saw Daisuke standing a little bit away, tending to the blonde.

Tai and Tankuro were both sent sprawling to the floor with the way Tai had launched himself at him, and soon Tai found himself above him, holding him by the collar and shaking him ruthlessly.

"What the hell did you do to him! I'll fucking kill you!" And as Tai pulled his fist back, ready to impact it with the guys face, he found he was being held back. Daisuke was holding his hand back, and finding that a pissed of Taichi was a lot stronger than he would have expected.  
"Taichi don't! He's gonna get in trouble anyway, don't get yourself in trouble, or worse arrested!" Tai wasn't paying any attention, murderous glare still staring straight down at Tenkuro, as he tried to pull his arm free of Daisuke's grasp. The choked breath from behind him where he knew the blonde kneel on the floor, was all it took for Tai to stop his onslaught. He slowly got up off of Tenkuro, Daisuke letting go of his arm but before he turned he sent one glare that spoke of pure murder to Tenkuro.

"If I ever find out you hurt him again, I'll kill you." It was calm, but the voice was dark, and laced with venom. Tenkuro could only nod and dashed out of the locker room quicker than he'd ever been on the soccer field. Daisuke murmered a 'I'll go find help.' and was gone almost as fast as Tenkuro. When Tai slumped down to the floor in front of Yama, he found the blonde wouldn't look at him. His head was down, his breathing obviously strained, as blood dripped onto his knees. As he gently placed a finger under Yama's chin, he cringed at what he saw.

The blondes face was bruised, and blood leaked from his lips. There was a large dark bruise on his left cheek, and a darker bruise had already formed on his left eye. He could see unshed tears in those normally calm and collected blue eyes, and it pulled at Tai's heart strings. Just what had they done? How far had they gone? Did they…

Just the thought made Tai begin to tear up as well. The thought of his Yama being hurt like that, screaming out in pain, made his blood boil all over again. What those assholes had done to Matt was unforgivable, and he was almost sorry he hadn't killed Tenkuro now. He had to know what the extent of the damage was to Yama, but he feared the answer.

"Yama… are you… did they…" he couldn't form the question, almost sickened to say the word, and pulled Matt's hands into his. When he saw Yama shake his head slowly, it felt as though the world had been taken from his shoulders. He moved forward to hug the boy, but when a small sound of pain escaped the blonde's lips he pulled back, wondering where else he had gotten hurt. Just as he lifted the shirt Yama wore, he saw a huge bruise lacing the boys stomach and lower chest. As he examined, he noticed Yama's stomach twitch, and looked up just in time to see Yama lean to the side a bit, and vomit… oh god… was that purely blood?!

-------------

Oh god I hate myself for this cliffy! Luckily I still have one day.. And hopefully I can get at least one more chapter in before it's back to work, school, and boring life. So this was a side of Tai I never thought I'd write. It honestly wasn't planned but as I wrote, it just seemed that it fit, and Tai's anger is rightfully justified if you ask me. Poor Yama though, he gets the short end of the stick.

As a note, chapters later on in this story may not be as long, just so I can crank them out a bit faster. That way it doesn't take 2-3 weeks to get one chapter out.  
Read and review, cuz we all know I love them :D


	4. Emergency Waiting Room Blues

Tai visibly shook as he watched Yama crumple into his arms, the crimson liquid staining a trail down the skin of his jaw. The world around him was moving at a mile a minute, but his world, the world Yama and him were in, seemed to stand still. Blue eyes looked up at him, beaten, broken, and when usually so full of life, seemed devoid of any of that at the moment. It killed Tai to see him like this, but figuring everything he'd been through, and depending on how badly he was wounded, it may be better off.

"Young man, we're going to need you to release him," a somewhat stern voice from behind Tai spoke. Peeking over his shoulder, Tai could see two paramedics wanting to move Matt onto a stretcher, and Daisuke standing behind them with Mr. Nakahara, who was looking on in some emotion he couldn't tell. Not that it mattered to him as he felt like his heart was ripped from him as he slowly let the paramedics move in to put Matt on the stretcher.

Tai knew the rules, he wasn't family, he wouldn't be allowed in the ambulence, in Yama's room, they wouldn't be able to tell him of his condition, nothing. The best he'd get would be to wait until Matt's dad would call him with the news, and that was only if the hospital could get a hold of him. Then another thought struck him… 'TK' and he was off like a shot to his locker to find his phone. He ignored the question that was hollered at him from Daisuke, figuring that if they wanted to know where he was going, they'd follow.

He nearly ripped his locker off the hinges as he flung it open and grabbed his cellphone, punching in the number to his own house where he was sure both TK, and Kari would be. When he saw Daisuke running up to him, finally, he held out his hand to stop him from talking, and then just pointed out the door as he took off.

"Hello?" It was Kari who answered the phone, not that he thought it'd be different, but it would have made things faster if TK had just answered.

"Kari it's me, put TK on, now." He was out of breath as it is from his running all over, but thanks to his soccer training, he had enough breathing control that he figured Kari would understand.

"Tai? What's wrong? Is Matt ok?"

"Just put TK on!" Tai all but yelled, not wanting to be mean to his sister, but figuring he could apologize later when things weren't so hectic.

"Tai? Are you ok?" Finally it was TK's voice that rang through the phone, and he never thought he'd be happier to hear it.

"TK, your brother got jumped at school by some of the soccer punks, they are taking him to the hospital, I'm on my way, tell my mom to give you money for a cab, I'll meet you at my house." And with that he hung up, wanting to make sure TK would do as was told, and not hesitate by asking Tai a bunch of questions he didn't have the answer to.

His lungs felt like they were on fire by the time he had finally made it to his own house, but he wasn't about to stop running, and he was just coming up just as he saw the cab pull up, Kari trying to calm down TK, while Tai's own mother in turn, tried to calm Kari.

Without a word they piled into the cab, his mother choosing to stay behind, and wait for Tai's father to get home, when she would then join them. The cab ride was spent explaining what happened, leaving out a few details that either Tai couldn't bring himself to say, or he just didn't want to scar Yama's image in front of his brother. Tai didn't know everything that happened, but he figured if something really serious had happened, it would be up to Yama to tell people.

By the time he had finished, he didn't know who was more worked up, TK, Kari, or himself for having to relive it. Going over it in his head, he was severely regretting not killing or at least maiming the boys who had dared to put a harmful hand to his Yama.

As they pulled up to the hospital, he was thankful for Daisuke as he was the only who stayed behind to pay the cab driver, as himself, Kari, and TK all but jumped through the cab windows just to get out and into the emergency waiting room.

Tai had only been in the emergency waiting room once, back when he had gotten Kari sick, and it was still as uncomfortable as ever. You had your usual hypochondriacs, and the run of the mill over worried mother who's kid had the sniffles, but then you had what really was the worst part of the occasion. The families of those who had been brought in by ambulance, helicopter, or sometimes even the families themselves. The sense of impending doom was always hanging in the air, along with the stench of disinfectant spray.

TK walked back from the receptionists desk, and took a heavy seat next to Kari, and himself, looking as if he wasn't eased at all by whatever she said.

"She said that doctor would be out to see us as soon as he can." Kari wrapped her arms around TK, comforting him as much as he was comforting her. Tai just rubbed his fingers anxiously along his phone, not sure what to do with himself until the doctor decided to come out. He was lost in his own thoughts as he sat staring at his phone, until a sharp jab to his ribs snapped his head up. A doctor was walking towards them with a very somber look on his face, which was never a good sign. Tai felt as if someone was pulling his chest too tight, and he could tell Kari felt the same by the way she was gripping his arm. Had he not been trying to pay attention to his breathing so he wouldn't pass out, he probably would have been in pain from the way her nails dug into his skin.

At the last second the doctor turned to their right to address a family near them, that Tai hadn't even noticed was there before. The doctor ushered them into a nearby room and closed the door, hoping to give the family some privacy. That privacy was broken as a women's screaming cry echoed through out the waiting room, and her cries for her lost child was heard. When the doctor had turned away from him, he had felt relief but now he felt guilty, and slunk down in his chair a bit, as they all four listened to the mothers cries. The doctor came back out as somber as before, and looked down at a chart he had been holding in his hands.

"Ishida?" TK stood up almost immediately, shaking the doctors hand quickly, wanting to get the pleasantries over with, and just hear how is brother was doing. Kari couldn't stand, as she was already in tears, her whold body shaking as Tai put his arm around his little sister, in hopes of offering some comfort.

Because Tai and Kari were not related the doctor spoke lowly, no matter how hard Tai strained between the normal hospital sounds, and the wails of the mother in the next room, he couldn't make out what the doctor was saying, and he had never been very good with reading lips. His heart fell to the floor as he saw TK's shoulders slump from their previously tensed position, and Tai could almost hear his heart breaking.

_Yes I really did update this lol. I kept getting reviews asking me to finish, and though it took a while, it really motivated me to actually sit my butt down and do it. And yes I KNOW you all hate me for this cliffhanger (yes there will be one last chapter) but I promise it will come out MUCH sooner than 1 year And yes I know that this chapter probably sucked to high heaven, but I haven't been writing in like.. Probably the last time this was updated lol I fell out of practice…On a side note.. Yes this was actually my experience in the hospital waiting room. Except it was my family that was told that someone had died. My sister died in an accident, Aug 1st last year… RIP…_


End file.
